


Felilia

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Collars, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: [READ WARNINGS IN NOTES BEFORE READING]Satan becomes friends with a cat named Odd Ball that he knows is way smarter than he appears to be, but one night a familiar friend visits him. Why? To have kittens of course!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.I was supposed to release this yesterday! Apologies for that, darlings, but life has been so hard on myself and the other writers on this account! So please enjoy this story of mine, loves!-Writer O
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Felilia

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ANIMAL TRANSFORMATION, BREEDING KINKS, IMPLIED MALE PREGNANCY, AND OTHER SEXUAL/FETISH CONTENT FOR AN ORIGINAL MALE CHARACTER AND SATAN FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR STYLE PLEASE CLICK OFF NOW!
> 
> But if you enjoy it please be a dear and leave a kudos or comment! Hope you enjoy!

Meows abrupted from the side of the sidewalk causing the fourth borne to stop in his track. Everybody knew how much Satan loved cats. He still begged Lucifer now and then to let him get a cat even if he hated begging anything from Lucifer. It was always something about cats when it came to him he just loved them that much. So when he heard meows coming from the bushes he was walking past Satan stopped dead in his track and turned his full attention to the bushes that continued to softly rustle.

Satan took a few steps towards the bush and leaned down to crouch on one bent leg in front of it.

"Hm? Is anyone in there?" Satan called in a soft tone and in response, a feline jumped out of the bush in front of him. "Oh! You surprised me!"

As if it were talking back, the cat meowed back and sat down looking up at the demon in front of it. Satan knew many things about cats, but he had to admit he had never seen a cat like this one. Its fur would have been completed white if it weren't for the black covering its toes, tails, and the fur around its eyes with tints of orange fur all over its body. On its chest, there was a pattern in the shape of a heart that was a very deep shade of orange. Their eyes were very special too as the right one was a vibrant shade of green and the other a golden yellow.

To top it all off its mouth was structured in a way that made it almost seem like the cat was smiling at Satan with long sleek whiskers that twitched now and then. To say this was an odd-looking cat was an understatement this cat was very weird looking. It was even had extra toes that were seen as 'thumbs.' Even Satan had to admit that this was a weird-looking cat.

"Well aren't you an oddball," Satan gently placed his hand on top of the cat's head to pet it when the cat audibly began purring. "You're awfully sweet... oh now I want to take you home, but if Lucifer knew I snuck in another cat he'll surely hang me for it."

The cat tilted its head to its right and let out a confused sounding meow. Satan couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden action.

"You're such an expressive cat I wonder if you're actually a witch in disguise trying to mess with me," Satan wondered out loud.

The cat turned its head away and let out a nervous low meow as if it were just caught. It even almost sounded like a 'no' to the demon who could only let out a loud chuckle.

"Now I really want to take you home, you seem to be a very smart cat," Satan smiled before standing up again, "but I must be getting home. Perhaps you'll walk home with me, you oddball?"

The cat exclaimed in a loud meow and quickly got up on all fours to brush against Satan's right leg. They were not far from the House of Lamentation, but far enough for the two of them to enjoy themselves while walking. Satan pretended to have a conversation with this strange cat he soon nicknamed Odd Ball. Needless to say, Odd Ball was a very energetic and loud cat who might be smarter than they appear to be. They would meow loudly every few seconds as if they were speaking to Satan who in return responded with a small humming sound and a nod.

After Odd Ball's meowing rampage Satan took the wheel of the conversation speaking of his brothers and even hobbies. Every time Satan paused between sentences Odd Ball responded in meows each a different tone depending on what Satan said. During their conversation, Satan mentioned how Lucifer never lets him bring home cats anymore which Odd Ball responded with a displeased meow. The more Satan described Lucifer and the fact he couldn't bring any cats home Odd Ball's meows got more and more annoyed. Even Odd Ball hated Lucifer too.

That made Satan wonder if Odd Ball could join the "Lucifer You Suck!" Club. Belphegor and MC were good members, but the club would be more fun if Odd Ball joined. Satan dreaded the sight of his homecoming closer knowing his time Odd Ball would come to an end soon. Once they did, Odd Ball meowed in confusion at Satan stopping.

"Apologies, Odd Ball, but this is where our time together ends for today," Satan leaned down to give Odd Ball a quick pat on the head. "Perhaps if you come by again tomorrow I can bring you some treats. Sound good?"

Odd Ball's sad look lit up at those words and let out a mighty meow.

"I will take that as a yes, see you soon, Odd Ball," Satan grinned and walked to the entrance as Odd Ball sat there pondering about a certain plan they had.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Three weeks had passed after their first encounter and the two of them were as good as two (pretty) best friends. Everyday Odd Ball would wait for Satan outside the gates where Satan would give him treats and walk to the RAD. Odd Ball would return sometimes with a small gift for Satan like a pebble or a dried-up leaf. In return, he received another treat and walked Satan home. They would speak of meows and Satan's day.

A few times Satan would walk home with one or two of his brothers and they'd often call Satan strange for having such a close relationship with a stray cat. Let's just say Odd Ball does not like many of Satan's family now aside from MC who they used to like, but for some reason, he didn't anymore. What a strange change in behavior though Satan saw nothing wrong with it. Now in the present time, Satan just finished his last class for the day and was walking home alone again. Well except for Odd Ball who was waiting for him in the same spot.

That is one thing Satan looked forward to every day now. To greet Odd Ball every day and see that cute look on his fluffy face.

"Hello again, Odd Ball, ready to walk me home?" Satan questioned and got a loud quick meow from Odd Ball.

The feline then turned around and began swiftly running to a nearby tree where he climbed up the bark leaving Satan standing there confused. Not even seconds later he came back down and rushed back to Satan with something in his mouth.

"Oh so you do have a gift for me," Satan leaned down reaching towards Odd Ball's mouth.

Once Satan had his hands right under the feline's jaw almost cupping it, Odd Ball opened his jaws and a collar lightly fell into Satan's hand below. Satan used his other hand to pet Odd Ball's head as he used his other to examine the black collar. The collar was slim and made of leather accessorized with shiny charms. In the middle was a green heart-shaped gem with a small silver bell attached to it. Satan took a moment to wonder where Odd Ball got this from as it looked too special to be left somewhat for a stray cat to find.

Also, why would Odd Ball bring him this? At first, Satan thought it was Odd Ball's collar before realizing how large the collar was. It seemed to be able to fit a medium-sized dog instead of a slim cat-like Odd Ball. If he were correct it could even fit him if he wanted it to.

"Odd Ball where find you get this?" Satan raised a brow when Odd Ball suddenly began bolting in the opposite direction leaving the confused Satan. "Oi! Odd Ball where are you going?"

But it was too late for Odd Ball was nowhere to be seen. Satan supposed it couldn't be helped now and began walking home curious about the collar Odd Ball had brought him. It looked like something maybe Mammon and Asmodeus would know about. Those two always know a thing or two when it came to shiny things like jewelry and collars.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Eh looks about worth 200 Grimm, other than that looks just like a weird heirloom if ya ask me," Mammon gave his opinion which was not that helpful. "But that charm is real pretty could be worth a pretty penny, ya know!"

"It's very pretty I haven't seen anything like it, but that heart charm is so beautiful I would keep it if I were you," Asmodeus conjectured.

After checking in with both of them Satan had found himself with very little information about the collar only enough for him to guess what this collar might be. Even after searching through countless books about gems, jewelry, ancient heirlooms, and everything relating to that he always ended back to square one. For a very beautiful collar, it appeared to have very little worth. Nothing answered his question as to what was it about this collar or where Odd Ball could have found it. What could this strange collar be about?

There was one last person he knew that might know a thing or two about it.

"Excuse me, Lucifer, but would you know something about this?" Satan showed the collar to the eldest.

Lucifer grabbed the collar from Satan's hand examining it for a moment. Satan felt the mood change when Lucifer had an astonished look on his face.

"Satan where did you get this?" Lucifer asked not taking his sight off of the collar.

"Uh a friend of mine gave it to me," it wasn't the complete truth, but apart of it.

"Your friend must have very specialties to have gotten their hands on a genuine Felilia heirloom," Lucifer spoke as he carefully put his finger against the green charm.

"Felilia? What is that?" Satan tilted his head in curiosity.

"Felilia was a very wealthy and well-known family of the Devildom back in the day that was known for their love of cats," Lucifer informed the other male. "The wives of the men in the family were known for wearing these collars once they were married never being seen without them. They were said to have a special ability to them, but only Felilia men had the ability to activate them."

"What were these said abilities?" Satan crossed his arms before Lucifer handed the collar back to him.

"Nobody knows not even Diavolo. They were only activated in private and before anyone could find out about what these powers were the family disappeared," Lucifer crossed his arms too as his normal stern expression returned. "The collars aren't worth much now sadly, but I think you should keep it. It's an important part of history not many care about now."

"Hm alright then, thank you," Satan took the collar back to his room after that.

All he could think about for the rest of the day was the collar and the Felilia Family. The first thing he did was research both in his books and on the internet about the Felilia Family. Lucifer was right about their wealth as Satan had found out they were said to be so rich The Old King knew them personally. They all disappeared not long after Diavolo's birth and the question about the collars is still talked about on older forums. Everyone on said forums knew only just as much as he did.

The collars belonged to the family, only the wives wore them, and their power was unknown. One piece of information that was even close to being useful was why people stopped trying to find these collars. The leftover collars were old now and an indie business made a profit on selling perfect lookalikes. The lookalikes did not have the said powers or the Felilia signature that made the real ones genuine, but the same beautiful look so no one cared as it was clear they were only interested in these collars for their looks. So much for this investigation.

Although an even deeper dive into this investigation of his was what the public already knew of the family. Not only did they have quite the obsession with cats and everything that represented cats, but they were incredibly smart too. The children were born something close to prodigies and even the wives of the men had to be smarter than the average demon. Every house the family-owned had a library filled with books which would at times be rumored to keep secrets of The Old King himself. Needless to say, they were rich as they were intelligent and cat obsessed.

Satan softly giggled to himself after thinking he might have had a chance to be friends of the family especially after reading about how many cats they owned. He looked at the time on his D.D.D. and finally realized how long he had been researching. He had been reading and typing away at his laptop for hours dinner was only minutes away. Satan shut his laptop and put it to the side to get up and stretch to head down for a meal with his family. Making his way out of his room he noticed he still had the collar on the side of his pillow.

Although fashion was not one of his best interests, but he had to admit the collars were very beautiful. Just looking at the collar was very tempting as if it were telling anyone who looked at it to put it on. After a few moments of staring at the green heart, Satan has into this temptation and slipped it around his neck. A perfect fit with a wave of serotonin rushing through him. With a smile, he walked out of his room with a sense of pride as well.

Satan stayed quiet for most of the dinner aside from when Asmodeus complimented the collar and joining some of the small conversations his brothers would start. Luckily there were no arguments today and it was not his turn to clean the table tonight so he was free to leave the table. In his room, he quickly began getting ready for bed. After all that research, it put a feeling of tiredness in him. Satan took off his clothes besides his boxers and put on an old t-shirt.

Climbing into bed Satan didn't even realize how he had forgotten to take off the collar. What could he say though? It felt so comfortable he could wear it in the shower and never realize it's even there until he got out of the bathroom. Satan placed himself under the covers and fell into a deep sleep not having enough energy to read himself to sleep tonight.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

During the night Satan randomly awoke to the soft sound of quiet taps and what sounded like low purring. His eyes took a bit of soft blinking for him to become half awake until he felt something light weigh on the side of his bed and chest. His eyes suddenly shot open and looked across his bed to see a very familiar pair of eyes.

"O-Odd Ball?! What are you doing here?" Satan mumbled looking at the feline who had a new collar on.

It looked exactly like his except instead of green and black it was white and blue with a round blue charm and no bell. Instead a tag with a name on it.

'Zani,' it read.

"Odd Ball you have to get out of Lucifer finds you he'll make sure both of us are-" Satan paused when Odd Ball smacked his lips as to tell him to be quiet.

Just before Satan could respond in anyway Odd Ball put his nose against the charm on Satan's collar. Satan was confused before suddenly the gem began glowing a soft green color as Odd Ball closed his eyes and purred softly. The cat and demon stayed in that position for a moment or two before Odd Ball opened his eyes and pulled away causing the glow to stop.

"Odd Ball, what in the world was- AH!" Satan yelped feeling a pain occurred all over his body.

The pain traveled through him as fast as a bullet all while Odd Ball remained sitting on his chest looking straight at him. Satan froze in from the pain and whimpered looking at his fingers. His green nail polish was now black and his nails were growing long and sharp. He tried to scream, but the pain prevented him from doing so. He shut his eyes closed and clenched his jaw closed.

"My sweet, let yourself rest and the pain shall fade," an unfamiliar voice spoke to the demon as Satan opened one eye with tears beading his eyes.

"W-wha-" Satan felt a fuzzy paw touch his lips and the voice spoke again when Odd Ball leaned closer.

"Do not worry my love just rest and it will all fade into nothing, but pleasure," was... Odd Ball talking like actually speaking?

Satan turned from his pained look to utter confusion and shock, but instead of trying to question it, he listened. He very slowly let go of the tension in his body and just as Odd Ball said it began fading. Now it just felt like a sharp sting, but it was not painful. The pain turned from a sting to a warm feeling once Satan let his body go completely limp. The warm feeling spread through his limp body letting Satan catch his breath almost feeling pleasure out of it.

Sensations began growing through different parts of his body. His legs, hands, ears, and even his nose felt this strange sensation. He fluttered his eyes closed making sure he did not fall asleep wanting more of this wonderful as he felt the weight on his chest, where Odd Ball was sitting, lift into nothing. Another feeling of something become weighed on except now it was on the side of his bed and felt much heavier like a person was sitting there. As the sensation continued he opened his eyes little by little.

Satan turned his head leisurely to the side where he could feel the weight on his bed. Instead of Odd Ball like he was expecting he saw a tall man sitting on his bed looking at him. His skin was a dark shade of tan and speckled with dark freckles all over his skin including his face that revealed his face markings. Around his closed eyes was what Satan guessed was black makeup or something. His hair was white with strands of black and some thin lines of orange.

He would have looked like a normal man if it were not for his black cat ears and tails that were covered in fuzzy fur. His hands that were covered in black and white fur had long sharp claws. Needless to say, Satan had no idea who this man was. What was he anyway? Satan had never seen a demon, human, angel, or anything like this not even in their demon forms.

"W-who... who are you..?" Satan muttered with half-lidded eyes look straight at the man's face.

"Oh that's right, my dearest, you must not recognize me in my true form," the man spoke showing Satan where that voice came from. "You have been calling me that dearest nickname I adore. You call me Odd Ball, but my true name is Zani Felilia and I will be your new mate."

Zani's opened his eyes and put his hand against his bare chest. His eyes were that of a cat's, sharp pupils with vibrant eye colors. One emerald green and the other golden yellow. Satan had not believed it at first until he saw those eyes and realized Zani was wearing Odd Ball's white-collar (with the that Zani was completely naked.) He hated that he was thinking this, but Satan thought Zani was... beautiful just absolutely stunning to him.

"O-Odd Ball... you're a Felilia?" At least that explains how Odd Ball was able to get him a genuine Felila collar. "...what's happening..?"

"Oh do not worry, my love," Zani said with a smile on his face showing his sharp fangs. "You see... the Felilia were never completely demon and instead was a simple group of incredibly smart cats that was turned into half-demons."

Zani turned his whole body to face Satan in a more comfortable position revealing his legs were fuzzy and those of a cat.

"You see when we were to have children we could not breed with normal demons or even cats so we made these breeding collars to turn our mates into half-demons like us," Zani pointed at Satan's collar before grabbing the blankets and pushing them to the side.

Satan's eyes widened at what he saw which was his entire body but completely transformed. His legs, hands, and other parts of his body was covered in blonde fur. He put his hand onto his ears and he guessed it, cat ears making him realize he also had whiskers too. His nails turned into claws and when he leaned a little to his side a long fluffy tail popped out. He was a cat!

"W-what did you do to me?" Satan had a panicked tone in his voice while he continued to look all over his body looking at all the changes.

"No no, my love, don't you worry about a thing this is just how you will be able to have my kittens," Zani put his paw on Satan's cheek and gave him a heart-warming smile. "Satan... I like many others do not believe in the thing of love at first sight... until I met you. You are everything my family talks about how they love your intelligence, your love for cats, and your looks so when I realized how much I adored you I knew you had to be mine."

Zani pounced onto Satan now pinning the smaller half-demon to the bed showing how much bigger he was than Satan. Both in their sizes in general and... down there too.

"And the only way for cats to do that now in my family is to have their mates carry their kin," a smirk formed on Zani's face sending a pleasurable chill up Satan's back. "The breeding collar allows for anyone to become pregnant just as long as they wear it during mating... and it's springtime, Satan so your heat should be kinking in right about..."

Satan's whole body felt like it was melting now causing his eyes to roll back and his feline legs to shake.

"Now!" Zani chuckled as he tore Satan's boxers off letting Satan's boner feel the cool air of the room. "So my love are you ready to bear my litter? Become my wife and become your new self, Satan Felilia?"

Satan could not respond as the heat was dumbing him down to just horny whimpers and soft moans. He was even grinding his hips against Zani's crotch making Zani hard too.

"I will take that as a yes!" Zani immediately stuck two fingers into Satan's whole getting a loud moan out of the smaller male. "You're so tight you have to be a virgin. This will be fun."

Satan's walls clenched around Zani's clawed fingers that made scissor motions in him. It felt so good Satan began grinding his hips against Zani's fingers to further the pleasure he was feeling. The heat was so incredibly hot and he felt so horny he needed release. Satan almost climaxed when Zani added in a third finger which is when he began to beg.

"P-please more... I can't take it give me more," Satan pleaded with moans in between his words as his tail curled around Zani's hand. "O-Odd Ba... Zani please..."

"Patience, my dear, I need to stretch you out, I would not want my mate to be in any more pain," Zani whispered in Satan's fluffy ear before subtly adding a fourth finger in.

Satan began whimpering and groaning as his heat was becoming more and more unbearable. Zani continued to mumble into Satan's ears sweet nothings and other passionate things. The larger male resumed pushing his fingers in and out of Satan's needy hole until a clear slick began dripping pur of Satan's ass.

"Ah, there it is," Zani said with his smirk growing wider. "Now we can get to the fun part... are you ready, my love?"

"P-please..! Yes please fuck me please!" Satan whimpered out already gripping the bedsheets.

Once Satan had said that Zani grabbed his dick placing the tip right into Satan's hole. It was still rather tight, but the slick helped him slide in easily. All Satan could do was moan louder feeling Zani grip his thighs and slide further into him. The slick served as a lube substance which helped Zani shove his dick all the way to the base. Satan was now a moaning mess as Zani's tip was already poking at his prostate.

The smaller demon's dick was spilling precum onto his own stomach while Zani licked his lips at the pretty sight below him. Satan was just so perfect for him he had to breed him as soon as possible. Within seconds Zani began to move at a slow pace taking his time when pushing in and pulling back out. Satan's moans and weak begs for more sounded like music to his furry ears as he leaned down to put his nose against Satan's so they could be touching.

"My dear, you're so beautiful like this I wish I could just take you away and keep you as mine," Zani muttered to his mate while subtly picking up the pace of his thrusting. "You're too good for me I want to fill you with so many of my kittens."

Putting his hands on Satan's chest he rubbed at the small male's pecs imagining how big they will become after filling his mate up with their kin.

"You would love that, wouldn't you? For me to fill you to the brim with my kittens until you're absolutely swollen," Zani began to thrust faster making the poor boy under him moan even louder and finally speak.

"Y-yes please..! Fill me up please I need more!" Satan begged his mate with his tail still curling around Zani's body. "P-please breed me I n-need it!"

"Then I shall give it to you, my dear," Zani dug his claws into Satan's hips and gave it his all using all of his strength to slam his dick into Satan's prostate.

Satan screamed in pleasure and began clawing at the bedsheets tearing them in the process. If he was not at his climax before he surely was now. His tip spilled out small beads of cum before completely flowing out the white liquid. Zani noticed this and smirked as he continued to slam back and forth into Satan. After what felt like days to Satan he was losing the sense of time.

He could barely think straight anymore as Zani kept clawing at his hips and ramming his dick into Satan's abused prostate. Soon enough Satan came once more and at the same time, he felt Zani cum in him. A flowing feeling filled Satan and it came with a warm wave of pleasure. He let out one last scream of pleasure after both of them came. Both of them were an absolute mess covered in multiple liquids of their making.

"Oh my love, you felt so amazing... it is almost morning and I must go now, but I will be back for you and our kin," Zani planted a small kiss on Satan's lips as the smaller demon fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing Satan felt before becoming unconscious was a soft hand laying on his chest sliding down against his skin all the way to his stomach where it stayed until Satan had fallen asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my dears! It was so fun writing this for all of you and this is my first 'plot' story so bear with me! Also please stay tuned for another story coming to our account very soon! <3
> 
> -Writer O


End file.
